In radio rooms, e.g. military aircraft common radio rooms, users of individual computers may need to communicate and collaborate with other networks or other individual computer users, in the same security enclave, in order to share information. In order to communicate, the users generally are required to share the main on-board communications system. This presents problems in that the users are using bandwidth that could be essential to the operations of the mission. In order for users to communicate, multiple communications systems with their own network paths and access portals are used. This can introduce cross modulation of signals, be expensive, slow, and in an area where space is at a premium, e.g. an aircraft, the duplication of equipment takes up valuable space.